


just come into my arms, destroy me if you want

by wonuha



Series: watch me be a slut for seventeen [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Brat Kim Mingyu, Dirty Talk, Dom Jeon Wonwoo, Dom Kim Mingyu, Dom Lee Chan | Dino, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Reader, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Light Choking, Light Humiliation, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sapphic Reader, Snowballing, Subspace, Switch Kim Mingyu, Switching, THIS IS GAY FELLAS DEAL WITH IT, Tattooed Jeon Wonwoo, Teasing, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, both female and male receiving, brat reader, but no safeword use, hints of dom reader, i did drawings for you :), in two different holes tho, no y/n since that shit has me cringing, sub Reader, tbh it's wonwoo's harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuha/pseuds/wonuha
Summary: At first you were a bit frustrated; drinking a few shots of alcohol had happened and so had flirting with a cute, beautiful girl, but it didn’t lead to anything other than some dirty dancing and a few drinks. At least they were free. Things for free always taste better.You were about to sit and rest for a while, but it seems like there is no rest for the wickeds, since the real turn of events happened when you met eyes with them. They were there, all three of them standing in the corner of the room and looking at you with a predatory force that made you lick your lips in anticipation.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Mingyu/Reader, Lee Chan | Dino/Reader
Series: watch me be a slut for seventeen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111562
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	1. dancer in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha so i was horny and accidently wrote 17K words of porn? haha it happens
> 
> BEFORE ANYTHING: i just want to say that it's canon, but like an unrealistic canon, therefore the divergence tag. i know the possibility of unprotected sex (or sex at all, in some cases) for kpop idols is close to zero, that they would never go to a party and have an one-night stand like that, but i wrote like this just for the sake of it. i was just too horny to think about these stuff, so i hope you don't mind :)
> 
> i did five orientation drawings so you don't have to be horrified at the pictures when you search piercings on google, but nothing special. what else there is to say? this is the second smut with F/M i have ever written, so forgive me if it seems a bit awkward (?) since it's kind of strange and new for me. english is not my born language so i may have made some terrible stupid mistakes that i haven't caught even after proof reading.
> 
> i chose un haeng il chi wonwoo so i can dig my own grave and ascend to heaven after a mild heart attack (i was simping hard for him while writting this, probably turned out that everyone is a slut for this man). i tried hiding how i have an overwhelming fondness and soft side for lee chan but i probably failed big at it. also mingyu brat supremacy.
> 
> sapphic reader because it's amazing. title's from kai's "mmmh". that song is a fucking masterpiece and his back dancers are so hot-
> 
> and that's that. good reading!

You had your fair share of one-night stands in your life, of which some went well and some went terribly wrong – the ones you want to delete from your mind, but you can’t.

You’re neither really fond of them because you can only guess if it is going to turn out well or not but you’re also not against them because they have served their glorious purpose well enough when you were horny and felt like you’d combust and explode if you didn’t have sex. It’s the quickest way of doing your much needed stress detox – also known as getting laid. 

That’s why your opinion always seems to change about one-night stands. But if there is one thing that is constant when it comes to them, is that each time you intend on fucking your brains out with the hottest person you see in the room, you make sure to give yourself an excellent orgasm – or at least try to. Although, obviously, this combo is not always possible, you can at least try to tell just by looking at someone if they are able to rearrange your guts the way you want them to.

This night has been particularly difficult on you since you’re fairly horny – you’ve been full of work this past week –, and _especially_ because you’re free the next day. That means, if you’re lucky, you can get a fuck good enough to make you have an excuse to not walk tomorrow.

At first you were a bit frustrated; drinking a few shots of alcohol had happened and so had flirting with a cute, beautiful girl, but it didn’t lead to anything other than some dirty dancing and a few drinks. At least they were free. Things for free always taste better.

You were about to sit and rest for a while, but it seems like there is no rest for the wickeds, since the real turn of events happened when you met eyes with _them_. They were there, all _three_ of them standing in the corner of the room and looking at you with a predatory force that made you lick your lips in anticipation.

The first one you – very thoroughly – looked was the smallest of them. He had a handsome face, a little smile plastered on his lips as you accessed his well fitting purple blazer, laying over his black button up shirt. You noticed how he seemed gentler than the other two, if the way he looked at you with a bit more fondness was anything to go by. It made your heart unexpectedly warm, a feeling of _preciousness_ itching in your chest.

Now, the other two were totally different. Standing next to the sweet boy was probably the hottest man you ever saw in your life – he almost seemed like a doll, completely unreal. He was so tall his head stood out from the crowd, a frown adorning his straight-looking eyebrows, sharp jawline relaxed and pretty pink lips half opened. The stranger – or should you say the Greek god? – was dressed in clothes similar to the first one; brown blazer over an off-white shirt.

Your cheeks heat up in embarrassment when you snapped your head up and found that he caught you staring obsceningly at his body. Well, it wasn’t like you were _actually_ trying to be subtle about it, but even so you were so lost in your thoughts it surprised you. He smirked and said something to the man beside him, eyes still glued on you.

Oh, the man beside him. _Fuck_ , you felt your legs tremble. He had such a calm ferocity in his eyes… Now, you usually aren’t too shy to approach people you find attractive when you notice you have to be the one to make the first move to get things going, but this one was completely different. This one made you shudder just with one look, goosebumps prickling and rising all over your body, and you squeezed your thighs after you noticed the familiar heat pooling at your lower stomach.

He seems to have noticed the subtle change in your attitude, because one second he was lifting an eyebrow and the next he was right in front of you. If you had to tell the story later about how he got there, you couldn’t. It would be impossible to recall how exactly he appeared, because _shit_ , he was wearing a choker with fucking chains on it and you couldn’t concentrate on _anything else_. He had a leather harness adorning each of his thighs and you were impressed when the first thing you thought was that he should choke you with it.

“We’ve noticed you staring,” you hear a voice, but don’t see his lips moving. It takes a while for you to notice it was from the presence behind you, and you turn your head to find the first boy smiling down at you. He was smaller than the other two but definitely up close he seemed way bigger than you. “You weren’t very subtle about it.”

He laughs. You melted in secret. He had such an adorable laugh, but even though in the moment adorable was the last thing you wanted, you still found yourself stunned.

“It wasn’t like I was _trying_ ,” you breathed out, turning your head to the side when you heard another chuckle, this time from the tall man.

“What’s your name?” he questioned, taking a cautious step closer, almost like he was waiting to see if you were okay with them approaching you. Your heart skipped a beat at that; they looked like they were going to devour you right in the spot, but were still respectful.

You smiled and visibly saw the man relax a little.

“I’m Y/N. And you?” 

“I’m Lee Chan,” said the gentle boy. 

“Kim Mingyu,” the tall one answered. “Is it okay if we touch you?”

You blush at the boldness of his request, finding his polite straightforwardness endearing. You nod your head.

“Speak,” says the last boy you still didn’t know the name of. Just then you realized this was the first time you heard him say something, and felt a shudder run down your body at how deep and rough his voice was. He left no space for objections, tone clear and irrevocable.

“Y-yes, please,” you stuttered out, his pleased low hum making you blush harder. It doesn’t even take two seconds to feel a hand sneaking in your waist, and judging by the size of it, it’s probably Mingyu’s.

He pushed you forward, and you went easily into the man in front of you.

_Holy fuck, shit._

_He has a fucking tattoo._

It was a little visible behind his black V shirt but now that you made such a discovery, you can’t seem to take your eyes off of it. 

“I’m Jeon Wonwoo,” you _feel_ his voice rumbling through his chest, which was now flushed to yours. His hands made a way through your hips, trailing your waist hotly, one of them resting right above Mingyu’s while the other went to your hair. He grabs at it lightly and tilts your head up to look at him. The proximity had you flustrated, whining at how dark his eyes were. “Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” you moan, unprepared for his sudden order. The way he says so calmly but yet so roughly does something to you, and you find yourself rutting your hips into his legs, unable to stop yourself. Mingyu closes the space between the three of you, so you could get sandwiched between them.

“Hm, she’s getting desperate already,” Mingyu says right by your ear, and you properly answer him with a moan. He groans at the sound, your skin burning from embarrassment or honiness, you didn’t know.

“Are you two gonna keep the fun all to yourselves?” Chan asks with a desperate lilt to his voice. “Wanna touch her too.”

Your hips kicked at the deadpanned affirmation, core already hot and probably way more wet than it should be. You hoped your panties didn’t get too ruined before you got home, _want_ already sinking deep within you.

You let a little yelp out when Mingyu manhandled you to spin around and face Chan, and before you knew it, you were being pulled by him until your body crashed into his. It was hot, _they_ were hot, and it made you flush a deeper shade of red.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” he asks, even though it was pretty well written all over your face. As far as it was this night, if everything goes well, you were completely sure this would be the best sex of your life.

You have had group sex before. But never like this. They were just so educated and hot and _unrealistically_ handsome it all seemed a wet dream.

You nodded, only to remember that Wonwoo told you to speak, so you quickly corrected yourself.

“Yes, please,” you said, a little bit too desperate for your own good.

“Good,” came Wonwoo’s voice, and you felt heat spreading through your whole body, content at the praise. It seemed you _thrived_ for his compliments and you didn’t even know why. It was something about his presence.

“Shit, you’re so cute,” Chan breathed out before kissing you stupid, not even letting your heart recover from the sudden two compliments.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You don’t remember much of how you came to your apartment. It was something about Wonwoo driving while you were sitting on Mingyu’s lap, making out messily with him. And there was a talk about your safeword – also you came to an agreement with using the traffic lights system since you were all familiar with it – and how they could get _rough_ , to which you replied _I enjoy rough, I’ll make sure to say if I dislike something_.

You felt happy they brought it up, it makes you feel safe.

That’s why you find yourself now standing in front of your apartment, body pressed against the wall next to the front door. Chan devours your mouth with burning passion, fingers digging where they rest against his shoulders. He is gentle with his touches, but not so gentle. He is sweet when he licks your lips, but rough when he bites them. And it’s driving you completely insane already, this duality of his. 

Hands itching to touch, you intertwine your hands in his hair, nails scraping at his scalp. Chan dowright moans into your mouth and you swallow it with a whine yourself. He leans on you, hovering over your smaller body, and this way makes it seem like he towers over you as your back stays firmly pressed against the wall. There’s a burn on the side of your thigh, a tingling good sensation spreading tiny electric shocks through its way. You realize it’s his hand, cautiously doing a dangerous path, but it stops when the tip of his fingers reach a little past your dress.

Just then you feel something cold press on your tongue, your mind loudly screaming at you that _Lee Chan has a fucking tongue piercing_ , and you must have been really out of it to not have noticed before. He holds you harder when you can’t seem to let your mouth closed, moaning all hot and bothered only with the pleasant discovery.

“Keys,” Chan whispers into your lips. Your best answer is to grab his wrist and put it on your ass, too far gone into the kiss to even answer properly. Your body _sings_ , thinking about how the piercing would feel once you had his tongue pressing inside you.

“Fuck, if she’s already this far, I can’t even imagine how will she be like when we fuck her dumb,” Mingyu unhelpfully supplies. You rejoice vocally, more than happy at the thought of being fucked until you forget your name. Rubbing yourself all over Chan’s thigh between your legs, you press your tongue harder against his. “I know she’s thinking about your tongue piercing. Fucking told you it would do wonders for you if you put it.”

Chan groans at the comment. You mentally thank Mingyu for his unholy idea.

“Chan, back off a little,” Wonwoo’s deep voice wakes you both up from your stupor, and you find surprising how easily he complies the order, albeit a bit reluctantly to let go of you. 

Wonwoo cups your cheek before moving his fingers to your chin, tilting your head up for him. He seems to enjoy seeing you breathless, lips red and swollen, because there’s a devious little smirk playing on his face as his eyes rake over your messy figure.

“We need the keys to enter the house,” he tells you like it’s not obvious, tone a little teasing. But then his voice suddenly drops two octaves and his dark face gets closer. His breath fans over you as his lower lip drags over yours, and it has you rubbing your legs together. “Or would you like us to fuck you right here, in the entrance?”

Moaning, your head bangs against the wall with a tud. You feel a pair of lips – Mingyu’s lips – gluing to your cheek, his hands kneading your waist. He pushes you flush against Wonwoo.

“Bet she would love that, huh,” he kisses your neck, licking and sucking lightly at it before nibbling the skin between his teeth. A whine escapes you involuntarily at the pleasant sharpness of his canines. “She would be so wet and moaning so loud when people saw how good she takes our cock.”

Their cockiness sure is serving its purpose; you feel your cheeks heat up, licking your lips at the scenario. It’s unrealistic, somehow you know they would never do that, but it has you wet and horny as you should be.

“G-gonna have to prove it if you deserve that,” you answer with a confidence you didn’t know you still have. Mingyu groans at the remark, squeezing your waist tighter. There’s an unexpected moan from you, high and pitched. Your waist has always been a sensible spot, and his big hands don’t make it much easier on your job of holding back the need to get down on your knees right then and there and suck their souls out through their cocks.

“You bet I will,” he grunts out as you feel someone clasp a hand on your ass. You look at your other side with a surprised yelp, noticing Chan’s annoyed and lustful gaze directed to the taller of them.

You take a moment to bask in the feeling of being cornered by three hot men and thank whatever gods allowed you to be this lucky. Despite having an stressful and eventful week, if that was what it takes to have been gifted like this, then you will work even harder.

“As much as I would love to see that,” Chan says to Mingyu, gaze unreadable. “, we should get inside now.”

“Chan’s right,” Wonwoo agrees, snatching your other ass cheek, and you let a tiny squeak at that. Their sudden moves always seem to make you jump, since you don’t really know where to look. “Can we go inside, angel?”

Your heart skips a beat at the pet name, and you give him a sheepish smile before silently going for his free wrist. You continue to say nothing as you guide his hand to your thigh; his gaze burns you alive when you make it go up and _up_ , long fingers getting inside your dress. Purposely making the tip of them pass through your warm clit, the father-like touch has you shivering. You stop his hand right upon the little money belt around your waist – you always hide important stuff inside it when you go partying.

“There it is, your answer” you breathe out with the audacity to smirk, Wonwoo’s eyes so dark and so intense your legs quiver, threatening to give into your weight. You’re not exactly sure _why_ you quiver though – if it’s for how he pins you in your place with his gaze alone or if it’s for how he reacts after that.

“ _Fucking—_ ” he growls, the rumbling reverberating fast and hot through your skin, sitting deep within your bones as you shiver from the sheer intensity of it.

You had no idea someone could make such a primal sound, but you sure as hell finds it hot to the point where he needs to support you with his body – Wonwoo holds you flush against him, an arm fit snugly around you –, legs finally giving into your weight. He grips the money belt and rips it straight out of you, eyes dead locked on yours. And if you were less horny you would be angry at how he simply ripped it to shreds, but you’re too far lost into this unrealistic intimidating aura he is exhaling right now to think straight.

“Fucking open the door,” he commands to someone, doesn’t really matter who, because you are concentrated at how raspy his voice is getting. Wonwoo’s eyes bore daggers into you, making you feel like a prey that has just been caught. “ _Now_.”

“Won—”

Your sentence is cut short when you feel his lips roughly descending into yours. This definitely is different from Chan’s passionate kiss; Wonwoo had this burning desire to dominate you, teeth clacking and his tongue bending yours to his will. And there are long fingers holding the hair on your nape to keep your head tilted just as he pleases, other hand squeezing your ass _hard_. He sucks at your bottom lip, biting at it. You feel like it would draw blood with how strong Wonwoo nibbles. He swallows the dirty moans you let out.

_He doesn’t taste like alcohol_ , you think, _unlike the other two_. Maybe that’s why he was the one to drive.

Distantly, you hear the sound of the door being opened, and you were about to – sadly – separate yourself to give some space to let them inside. However, as soon as you pull away, Wonwoo’s arms are grabbing the back of your thigh moments before he lifts you in the air. You yelp in surprise, arms flying to circle around his neck.

“Won— _Wonwoo_ ,” you’re mortified at how easily he seems to support you, like you weigh nothing. “What are you—”

Wonwoo kisses you breathless again, mouth soon finding your neck as his tongue caresses your skin. He leaves a trail of wet kisses there, distracted with your protruding and beautiful collarbones.

“Can we leave marks?” he questions, eyes set on your exposed skin.

“Do as you please,” you answer, and it seems to do the trick because he groans and squeezes your thigh tighter. Normally you would never allow something like that, especially if it’s one-night stands, but the thought of baring those men marks after sex left you whimpering in satisfaction. “There’s wine in the fridge.”

Mingyu does a quick job of grabbing the bottle, while Chan grabs the glasses. Arms tightening their hold, you lean more of your body against Wonwoo’s slim, but muscly frame, inhaling his nice scented perfume. The smell of cedarwood matches him a lot.

“Where’s your room?” Chan asks, taking his blazer off and putting on the counter. You get lost in his forearms and hands for a little as he rolls his sleeves up. 

“D-down the corridor, left door,” you breathe out, a little unfocused with Wonwoo devouring your skin. You tilt your head back, presenting your neck as he sucks a purple mark underneath your jaw. He clutches you tighter, deep, pleased hum rumbling through his chest.

“Hmmm, such an obedient girl,” Wonwoo supports your weight with one arm so the other one can be free to grab at your nape, thumb pressing against the wet hickey he just left. You’re keen at the compliment and the slight pain you feel in the now sensible area, rutting your hips obscenely against his belly. “Pretty angel.”

Wonwoo must want you to ascend right there, because if he doesn’t stop soon you really will cum just with the sound of his voice praising you and rubbing yourself off against him. And he knows that, because when you look at him he has this shit eating grin on his lips.

_This little shit_.

“You’re so _mean_ ,” you whine and Wonwoo laughs. You think you just heard the sound of the universe, your heart feels warm all over now. He giggles with _hahaha_ and that’s so cute.

“But I’m complimenting you though,” he excuses himself with fake innocence, walking past the corridor. You like how it’s surprisingly very casual and domestic for all of you to be having this foursome. It never felt this natural before, and the thought scares you as much as it turns you on. 

“Let me take her,” Mingyu says when you arrive in your bedroom. He grabs your back and then the back of your knees when Wonwoo puts you on the ground, lifting you bridal style and throwing you on the bed.

You bounce a little on it, watching with fox eyes as Mingyu takes his blazer off and unbuttons the only two buttons of his off-white shirt. Chan sits beside you on the bed, pulling you a little up so you could be in a position he’s able to take your dress and shoes off.

Wonwoo serves himself a glass of wine and sits in the armchair by the bed.

“So fucking beautiful,” Mingyu stuns out and you blush at how sincere his compliment is.

Your breath gets knocked right out of your lungs by the sight in front of you and you’re moaning, _writhing_ , hand reaching to touch, to _feel_ , because Mingyu’s fucking body must be carved in marble. And not only that, he has _nipple piercings_ , the metal bar transversing the brown bud. His chest bulges with muscle, abs well defined contracting with every breath he takes, and you moan when it tenses due to his laughter.

“We all have piercings in, uh, _strategic_ places” he states, and you have half a mind to laugh at the comment. There’s no way someone wouldn’t want to be crushed by his biceps and lick those hard abs, and these piercings are just the cherry on top. “You like it that much?”

“Fuck, I love it,” you feel the need to tell him, hand aching to touch his chest. You wander through his body, fingers grazing against his nipples as you watch him shiver with the feather-like contact. You see through your peripheral vision how his smirk is wiped off of his face, gaze getting darker. You’re now looking straight at the alarming tent in his pants.

Your mouth salivates at the size of it.

“Seems like she’s very interested in your cock,” Chan laughs, moving around so he could press himself on your back, despite knowing you’re already gaping at Mingyu. 

You feel his erection poking the side of your lower back, hot and so hard you tremble. Chan snatches your face and rips it off of Mingyu, turning to Wonwoo’s figure, sitting with spread legs and sipping a glass of wine while he stares at you. Your eyes immediately fall downwards, zeroing where his cock juts against his jeans. It bulges against the fabric and stands proudly to his right leg.

If you were hoping before that you won’t walk tomorrow, now you’re sure you wouldn’t.

“Think you can take us?” Chan’s voice wakes you up from your stupor. He seems to tease, but he also seems concerned.

You get on your knees, reaching for Mingyu’s shoulders and resting one of your hands there. The other one goes for your panties, pulling it to the side. Ir reveals your wet hole, blinking at Chan in neediness. You make a show of arching your back and sticking your ass at him, content with the surprised expression washing all over his face.

“Will be good for you,” you whisper, passing your middle finger through your hot folds once. You shiver at the brief contact, forcing yourself to stay still. “Fuck me, please?”

“ _Son of a—_ ” you don’t hear the rest, don’t even know who said that, because Mingyu’s grabbing your face and pulling you into a kiss that instantly shuts you up and melts you into a puddle of need.

You comply easily; he kisses you like a starved man – matches his horny personality a lot –, with passion and ferocity, like he was deprived for months of any physical contact and finally has the greatest dessert he could ever have all for himself. Mingyu traces his fingers through your cheek, grazing softly at it, a big contrast to how he grasps the back of your head seconds later.

He pulls on your hair and you stare at him. The sight steals a moan out of you. Mingyu looks downright desperate, and it doesn’t take long for you to notice that the tinkling sound you hear is him opening the button of his pants. You gulp audibly in expectation.

“Hyung, _please_ let me fuck her,” Mingyu hurriedly asks, and you get confused as to whom he is talking to. You turn your eyes to Wonwoo, not knowing why you instinctively thought that that would give you an answer; it’s a dilemma between if it did or if it made you even more confused. He has a little smirk on his face, and it makes it seem like he is _actually_ _enjoying_ seeing Mingyu beg. The thought has you tightening pathetically around nothing, and Chan seems to catch the movement because you hear him groan. “ _Please_.”

“Not yet.” Wonwoo answers simply.

Mingyu snivels with disappointment, but what is the most surprising is how he obeys despite looking so desperate. You don't have time to understand what’s going on – two hands, Chan’s hands, grab at your sides, pulling you backwards until your hands slip from their hold on Mingyu shoulders and you fall with your face first into the soft bed, ass up in the air.

“Turn her around,” Wonwoo instructs, and you realize you’re not the only one who’s affected with this power play; Chan moans softly, so low you almost don’t catch it, and it makes your stomach turn upside down. “You know what to do, Chan-ah.”

_So Wonwoo is the oldest._

_And they really like manhandling._

You also aren’t going to complain. You enjoy the feeling of being nothing but a ragdoll for them, being at their disposal to use as they please.

“Undress,” is Wonwoo’s order, and Chan does as he is told, the back of your head now laying on Mingyu’s lap. There’s something really hot happening between these three and the curiosity is getting unstoppable. “Prep her good.”

You watch intently Chan take his clothes off, admiring his body that, for no one’s surprise, also seems like it’s sculpted in marble. _Especially_ his thighs; the muscles are bulging even through the fabric of his pants, and you wish he would choke you with them later.

_How did I get this lucky?_

Chan leans forward to kiss your mouth, slow and sensual. He takes his time for a while before he starts to go downwards bit by bit, kissing your jaw, suckling a hickey in the opposite side of the one it’s already adorning your pretty neck, then your nipples. He sucks the right one into his mouth, a hand coming up to grab a handful of the left breast and squeeze at it lightly. Your back arches off the bed, an embarrassing sweet moan escaping through your lips as you feel keen of the cold bud in Chan’s mouth pressing so good on your shivering skin.

“Hmm, so sensitive,” Mingyu appreciates, flicking one of your nipples with his fingers. You whimper, unprepared for the sudden pleasant pain invading the place, and arch into the touch.

“Only for— _Ah_ , o-only for you three,” your sentence breaks in a plea when Chan nibbles on your right nipple after a particularly harsh suck. It wasn’t a lie, you have never been this sensitive in your boobs, but as always these three men don’t cease to amaze you.

“ _Fuck_ , you can’t keep provoking me like that, kitten,” Mingyu whines, _whines_ , and you hips kick upwards at the sound and the pet name. Chan grabs them and pins them down on the bed, restricting your movements. It turns you on more than you would like to admit.

“Mingyu Hyung is too horny to handle it,” Chan teases, smirking at the taller boy, who grunts at him.

“Shut up and do your job, Lee Chan,” Mingyu replies, gaze getting darker. “Or should I take your place?”

“Fuck no,” he says, coming back to take a lick at your belly. “Gonna taste her pussy first.”

You downright moan at the lewd comment, legs circling Chan’s waist and pulling him closer – _oh god_ , you can even start to fantasize about his tongue piercing messing up your insides. He chuckles a little at your obvious neediness, thumbs caressing the sides of your stomach tenderly. He _knows_ what you’re thinking about, and you don’t know if the heat princkling in your cheeks is from shame or arousal.

“I think she likes the idea,” Chan grabs at your panties, pulling at them to signalize his intentions. Lifting your hips to help, the fabric slides down your legs quickly, and it’s discarded somewhere in the room. He looks with hot, flaming eyes at your exposed lower parts. “Shit hyung, she’s fucking drenched.”

You moan, embarrassment sinking deep into you as you close your legs in response, but soon Wonwoo’s voice echoes loud and clear through the room.

“ _Don’t_ ,” he growls, watching you like he’s about to consume you whole with his eyes only. You stop immediately, unable to disobey when he sounds _that hot_. “Let him see how wet your pretty little cunt got for him.”

You nod dumbly, suddenly enjoying the idea. Mingyu clicks his tongue at Chan.

“Just do it already, I wanna have her too.”

Chan ignores him and kisses your lower stomach, tongue darting out to lick right above your clit, but missing it on purpose for a few inches. You whine, complaining at his edging. Mingyu is laughing at you by the way his thighs shake, and you start questioning yourself if you’re gonna survive the night at all. The amount of teasing makes you wetter and more desperate by the second, and you are about to make a retort about it when you feel Chan mercilessly sucking hard on your clit.

The moan you let out, albeit surprised, tells exactly what they want to know. Head thrown back and hips bucking into Chan’s mouth, you clutch his hair, hold secure around his brown locks, and automatically shove his face into your cunt.

“Mingyu-ah, hold her hands,” Wonwoo says from where he’s sitting, already pouring another glass of wine for himself. He seems to be enjoying the show quite a lot, but he gets so quiet sometimes you almost forget he’s in the room.

Wonwoo clearly is the type who watches the show from afar, although he has a _need_ to assert his dominance by commanding it all. And the amount of power he has over you right now should scare you, but it only serves to make you hot and bothered.

Mingyu grabs at your wrists and holds them above your head, kneading at your breast with the other free hand. He licks at your fingers, putting two of them into his mouth. Tongue sucking on the tip, he shoves it further down, tongue sensually gyrating around them. It has you distracted for a moment, until you feel Chan’s lips back to work, this time on your inner thighs.

He kisses there, wet and hot, engraving a hickey right by your core that has your legs almost closing around his head. Chan makes a good work of your skin, bites and sucks everywhere like it’s his personal canvas, but he’s always very gentle about it. He beams at you, endearing and so precious, almost as if he’s asking for your permission. You nod with a reassuring smile before he dives down again, hungry eyes glued to your soaking cunt. Even so, you’re completely unprepared when he takes a firm lick between your folds, the tip of his tongue poking at your entrance teasingly.

He circles the rim with it, one, two, _three_ times, before pressing it in, and fuck if you didn’t moan, high pitched and greedy for more. Writhing on the bed, your hips move wildly in their own accord, only to be pin down by Chan’s hands again. The wetness of his tongue feels just right pressing against your cores and licking at your soft insides, and Mingyu playing with your nipples isn’t helping at all.

“Such sweet moans,” Mingyu says, moving around until he’s able to lean against your frame to suckle on your breast, still holding your wrists tightly against his chest.

“ _Ah—_ P- _please_ , please I— _Chan—_ ,” you don’t even know what you’re begging for, but Chan seems to understand because the next second he is thrusting his tongue inside you. You feel like seeing stars, _especially_ when his piercing rubs on your walls. “ _Ah_! Feels so— _so_ _good_. _Shit_ , your _fucking_ p-piercing _—_ ”

Chan _moans_ , and Mingyu has to hold you down tighter; you’re thrashing around, the vibration of the sound and the sweetness of it has your hips shaking.

“Sound so pretty when you beg,” Wonwoo’s voice is rough, a hoarse lilt to it, and you snap your head at him so fast you’re afraid you strained your neck for a second.

_Oh,_ god _..._

You mewl, neediness reaching a whole new level, only this time it is because of the view. Wonwoo is looking at you – he always _is_ , darkness swimming in his gaze full of lust, and sometimes you feel pinned to your place with the heaviness of it –, left hand holding his glass of wine and right hand kneading the head of his prominent clothed cock, tenting in the fabric of his black jeans. He rubs at it a few times, head hung low, eyebrows frown like he’s watching real life porn – which is kind of true, this seems like Wonwoo’s private _harem_ for some reason, and the idea gets to you more than you’d like to admit. Legs open, it’s almost as if he’s inviting you to sit on his lap.

Which you feel tempted to, but Chan is sucking the life out of you through your pussy and you can’t concentrate well enough to elaborate your thought.

“Wonder how you’d sound if I made you cry,” you thrash around the bed, desperation sinking deep within your bones as you listen to his daydreams. Wonwoo looks like he’s in a trance, staring at you as if you’re a prey. “Would you beg for me?”

A familiar heat starts building in your belly, getting gradually stronger, and you wish you could answer him. But then Chan licks at your folds and sucks your clit one more time; he inserts inside again, using his tongue and the metal bud to rub against the good spots. It’s when he curls it just right that has you thinking you would ascend to heaven soon.

“ _Fuck_! I, _ah—_ Wanna cum, Channie, I’m _coming_ , _please—_ C-can I cum?” you manage to get out, legs kicking everywhere and body writhing on the bed.

Mingyu let’s go of your hands to grapple both of your boobs, envying the way you moan Chan’s name with such wanton. As soon as they’re free they immediately fly to Chan’s hair, pushing him deeper into your cunt. You roll your hips obscenely on him, too desperate to cum to even care about anything, but instead of pinning you down again, Chan only grabs your hips and helps you ride his face better. The vibrations of his groaning sends electricity through your body.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Mingyu answers, pulling hard at both of your nipples. “You can cum, kitten.”

The sound of Mingyu’s restrained voice, the feeling of the piercing pressing against a sweet spot and Chan’s thumb gyrating hard on your clit is what has you over the edge. Your back arches, head thrown back into Mingyu’s lap, and your eyes roll far enough you thought you blacked out for a moment. The sensation washes over your entire body, wrecking you with a familiar wave, and it’s when you fall on the bed again that you realize by a slight pain in your throat you have been moaning very loudly through your orgasm.

As your breath is still labored, you feel a pair of lips kissing your cheek sweetly before pecking your lips. You somehow already know it’s Chan, and you smile, opening your eyes – you have no idea when you closed them – and finding the man looking at you with content.

You must have done something really good in your past life, because having this handsome face right in front of you after a mind-blowing orgasm seems like a wet dream.

“Are you okay?” Chan asks, tone careful and calm. You stare at him and groan at the wetness all over his chin and mouth. “What?” 

“You have my cum all over your face,” you reply, kind of embarrassed with how wet you are. He smiles, but the voice you hear next isn’t his.

“Wanna have a taste,” Mingyu _whines_ where he stands behind you, and then he’s unexpectedly leaning forward and gripping the back of Chan’s neck.

_HOLY FUCK—_

You feel your mind going numb, tiredness being punched out of you when you see them kissing each other right above you. Mingyu’s tongue licks at the seam of Chan’s bottom lip before darting inside to meddle with his. Chan moans a little, hips moving and pressing against the back of your thighs. He humps his rock hard cock slowly there, almost as if it’s an unconscious movement.

Mingyu pulls apart first, licking his lips like he just tasted the best dessert, and you watch Chan’s head follow his mouth for a moment, as if he wants to kiss him again.

“Tastes so good,” he admits, and Chan hums in agreement.

All the while you’re still there, mouth ajar and words stuck in your throat, barely recovered from an orgasm but already horny again.

“Hey, kitten, are you oka—” Mingyu’s sentence gets cut off in the middle, your lips crashing into his in pure wanton as soon as you get up and throw yourself into him. He complies easily though, seizing at your waist to press your body into his. You both moan in unison, his bulge rubbing against your belly hotly.

“Did you like seeing us kissing that much?” Chan laughs, fingers reaching to play with your clit. You stick your ass at him, hungry for more even when you tremble with oversensitivity. “Already want more? So needy even though you just came…”

“Wanna fuck her mouth,” Mingyu moans, propelling against your hips like a desperate teenager. He kisses all over your neck, and your mind unhelpfully supplies _oh he is so fucking desperate and horny_. You can’t seem to calm your heart down with how needy he’s being; you don’t even know why you’re so excited about it, and you have never felt so desired in your life as you’re feeling with these three. “Make her choke on my cock, _fuck_.”

“Think you can give us a couple more orgasms?” Wonwoo asks, but he already knows the answer, it’s written on his shit eating grin.

“A-as many as you want,” you reply, and feel a finger enter inside you. You shake your head a _no_ , and Chan stops right away, frowning.

“What is it? Does it hurt? Do you want us to stop?” he questions and you smile, endeared at his worry.

“No, it’s just… I-I’m already…” you blush, hiding your face in Mingyu’s neck. He coos at it, rubbing at your back softly. He also smells nice, a little like Wonwoo’s cedarwood scented perfume.

“Be good and tell us what it is, angel,” Wonwoo smiles patiently, listening carefully to your words. You squeeze Mingyu tighter, heart racing. It’s unusual for you to be this shy.

“I a-already fingered myself today…” you admit softly, hearing both Mingyu and Chan groan at the remark.

“No wonder you felt loose,” Chan says, pressing himself against your ass. “Felt so hot and soft.”

“How many?” comes Wonwoo's sudden curiosity. You stare at him, not understanding. He clarifies, voice deeper. “How many fingers did you put inside?”

The two men you are currently sandwiched between tense and hold you tighter as they hear the question, fingers digging in your skin so hard it’s probably going to leave marks. You whine, not finding your voice after their reaction and the change of atmosphere. It’s like they know something is about to happen.

“I-I…” you answer, very intelligible from your part.

“What were you thinking about when you touched yourself, hm?” Wonwoo asks again, tone deep and calm, but there’s this slight roughness to it that signals how affected he is by this, just as everybody else. “Weren’t you able to satisfy yourself, angel? Seeing how desperate you were back in the party, it seems like it wasn't enough.”

Wonwoo watches your reaction very carefully, looking for any signs of discomfort, but you just whine and rub yourself off on Mingyu’s leg, dirtying his jeans with your cum. He trusts you to use your safeword if you want, visibly relaxing a little. Even so, he still adds: “Color?”

“ _Green_ ,” you mewl and he smiles, finding endearing how quick you answered.

“Did you get off thinking about someone drilling into you?” Wonwoo continues, tone meaner now that he knows you’re okay with it. “Hm, princess? Did you think about someone taking you right there, on the dancefloor, in front of everyone else?”

Your head falls back on Chan's shoulder – the pet name echoes in your head like a mantra – and he wastes no time, attacking your neck with kisses. Mingyu soon joins him, both seeming somehow affected by Wonwoo’s voice too.

“Would you like that? If I bent you over the bar counter, ripped your clothes off and shoved my cock into you.” Wonwoo has the audacity to let an airy nasal laugh, tone rougher and smirk evident on his lips as he sees the effect he has on you. “Make you take until you cry, but still beg for more. Make everyone see how desperate you can get when you’re this horny.”

“Won _—_ _Wonwon_ ,” you moan out, not even realizing what you just called him as your hips hump harder against Mingyu. Wonwoo growls low in his throat and you hear Mingyu for some reason _mewl_ at it. The shiver going through his body doesn’t go unnoticed by you.

“Yeah? Or would you rather take all three of us at the same time?” _oh shit_ , it’s a very pleasant idea. You arch your back, close to your release once again, mind spinning with images of that happening. “One in each hole, huh. Stuffed full of cock and cum, just how you like it.”

“ _Fuck_ , your mouth is so _filthy_ ,” you can’t even believe how an human being can have this much effect over people – all three had different effects on you, and you bask in each one of them, getting lost to how they make you feel wanted. Maybe you’re just weak for Wonwoo, but at least it seems like you’re not the only one, since Chan and Mingyu are so desperately humping you, their soft moans singing by your ear.

“Answer me.”

The intensity of his order makes you tremble, pushing your ass against Chan and hiding your face in the crook of Mingyu’s neck again. He closes a hand in your hair instead, and pulls it until you’re looking at Wonwoo. You whine at his burning gaze.

“F-four… I put four fingers inside,” you whisper, voice quivering with wanton. Wonwoo is more uncomposed now, breathing heavily, eyes wide and eyebrows frown, but still doesn’t get up from the chair. “And please, _please—_ w-wanna feel all of you. Fucking wreck me— _please—_ ”

“Shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Chan is the first to give up, and you feel the bed moving for a couple of seconds before he snatches your waist. He presses your neck down until your face is right in front of Mingyu’s cock and your ass is in the air. You realize the movements from before were probably Chan taking his pants off, because now you could feel the head of his leaking cock rubbing against your cunt, already lubed up lord knows how. “Hyung, _Hyung_ , I need to fuck her, I need to fuck her _so hard_.”

You push against the girth, already desperate, but Wonwoo stops you.

“What about condoms—”

“No,” you say, a little bit too fast. “I-I mean… I’m clean and on the pill, got tasted last week, a-and I had no s-sex since— _ah_ , then, so _please_ , just put it in already—“

Your babbling gets interrupted by Chan’s cockhead snatching against your rim. You collapse more on the bed, grabbing Mingyu’s thighs, cheeks squished on his bulge, and feeling like your life depended upon this exact moment. If you don’t get cock right this instant you would very possibly explode.

“So desperate to be filled with cum,” Chan groans, pushing more of his cock inside you. It hurts a little but the stretch is so good. He really feels big, pressing against your walls and fitting snugly between your wet folds. “We’re all clean too, but are you sure about this?”

You nod your head aggressively.

“Words,” all three of them say at the same time and you let out a weak attempt to laugh.

“I’m sure. I trust you three.”

You’re not expecting the groan coming from Wonwoo. It’s a pleasant surprise that makes you tremble a little. You have no idea what goes on this man’s head.

“What’s your safeword?” Mingyu asks again, and you think it’s nice how they always check on you.

“Serenity.” you reassure them.

“Pinch us if you need to stop, alright?” Chan instructs.

“Understood.”

Chan looks one more time at Wonwoo, eyes begging.

“Go ahead,” Wonwoo says simply. “Make a mess out of her.”

“ _Yeah_ , shit. Gonna hold you to that,” Chan gives the last warning by kissing your temple before he starts bottoming out slowly. You let a breath of relief and content, basking in the feeling of finally having a cock inside you. “Tell me when it’s okay to move.”

It hurts a little, his size not easy on you, but again, you’ve always liked the stretch.

“G-go ahead,” you exhale after a few minutes, pressing your face into Mingyu’s crotch and hearing him choke, surprised. “You can move.” 

And he does. Chan thrusts and thrusts _hard_.

He has been so gentle up until now, so you certainly aren't expecting when he rams into you so hard your head almost hit Mingyu’s stomach, if it weren’t for Chan holding your hips and propelling you back into his cock. He fucks slow and deep at first, clasps each of your wrists with each of his hands and tugs at it, making you arch your back and lift your upper body a little.

The position gives you an exclusive view of Mingyu’s fingers traveling inside his pants, which were opened already. He makes a show of pulling his hard cock out, your eyes zeroing on it. Mingyu has such a beautiful cock, probably the biggest of them three, and strangely it’s a little purple already, the veins jutting out of neediness, but you don’t give too much thought about it.

He taps the head of it against your lips, and you get the clear message; you open wide, hearing him muttering a quiet _fuck_ before he shoves himself inside. Mingyu moans at the feeling of the wet warmness of your mouth engulfing his cock. 

“H-her mouth feels so fucking good, Hyung,” Mingyu whimpers, the sounds you’re doing going straight to his cock. It has his hips kicking into your throat, making you convulse around it. Moans getting even louder at that, he fucks into your mouth with abandon, in synchronism with Chan’s rough thrusts. “Look how well she takes cock.”

Your eyes prickle with tears, and it doesn’t take long before you feel them running down your face; the first one goes reluctantly, but after that they start cascading on your cheeks uncontrollably. You feel so good – Chan plunges into you just right, then sends you towards Mingyu’s cock, just so he could pull you back again and meet his movements half way.

“Hmmm, looks like she can’t even live without it,” Chan groans when you tighten around him in response to his lewd remark. “Bet she wants a cock inside her 24/7.”

“Princess likes to feel full?” Wonwoo asks, cooing at you. It makes you feel small, especially with how they are so much bigger and broader than you. It only serves to sum up to your neediness.

Mingyu pushes you off of his cock by your hair in order for you to take a breath, and you take a moment to gape at the man. He looks downright _sinful_ with sweat dripping down his body and those _damn nipple piercings_ ; though you’re not any different, lips swollen, tear stained cheeks, looking completely _disheveled_ , and somewhere in your lost mind you’re thankful you used water-proof make up.

Chan let’s go of your right wrist to press a hand in your back, making you arch more and stick your ass into the air, which he admires with a knead and a hum. Now free, your fingers fly to grab the side of Mingyu’s thigh, holding there for dear life.

“Y-yes— _Ah_! _Hmm_ shit—” you mumbled unintelligibly, struggling to get words out. You grab Mingyu’s cock, making him hiss at the contact, and suck at the base of it the best you can with your body being constantly rocked back and forth by Chan. “Love this, l-love your cock— Ru— _Ruin me_ — Mingyu _, G-gyu-ah_ —”

Mingyu groans at that, body shivering so hard with how you moaned his name he needs to support himself for a while. He helps you put his cock inside your mouth again and cants his hips forward, desperate for release.

“Fucked dumb already?” Wonwoo chuckles and you feel your face heating up with pleasant shame. His patronizing tone makes you go even further into this familiar, yet unusual headspace of yours. “Mingyu-ah, look how she’s crying.”

“Hyung, _stop_ ,” Mingyu pleads, but it’s small and meek, almost pathetic, and it has Wonwoo laughing. You blush, finding surprising how that could be possible when you’re getting dicked down this good. At least you’re not the only one like that, because Mingyu is flushing a deeper shade of red all the way down to his neck. You debate mentally if it’s from shame or from annoyance. Maybe it’s both.

“What is that, hm? Are you close?” Wonwoo asks, teasing him with a wide smirk. You feel like you should wait for something, but you’re not quite sure _what_. “Are you also desperate, Gyu-ah? She’s the one being fucked hard but you look like you’re so horny.”

You have no idea what is going on but you sure as hell are enjoying how Wonwoo seems to be joking around with Mingyu and how Mingyu is responding to his jokes bodily.

“F-fuck…” he moans, completely affected, and you feel him tensing up, cock throbbing in your throat.

“He’s gonna cum,” Chan grits out, stopping inside you so he could nudge against your sweet spot, hips moving in slow but firm circles. Your moans get louder, unable to stop yourself from bobbing your head on Mingyu’s cock. At that, he also starts to get louder.

“He’s going to be patient,” Wonwoo assures seriously, and you think it sounds more like an order than a statement. “She comes first.”

“Wonwon… Hyung— Can’t, _can’t—_ ” the way Mingyu calls Wonwoo is like adding fuel to your already alarming fire. Rocking back your hips against Chan, you suck hard on Mingyu’s cockhead, pressing your tongue on his slit. You watch as his abs keep contracting and relaxing aggressively. “ _Ah_ , f-fuck!”

“Don’t even think about it,” he admonishes like he knows where this is going. _Of course he does_. “Be a good boy for me, Mingyu.”

And all it took was Wonwoo saying that for Mingyu to fall apart.

“F-fucking _shut up_ , Jeon Wonwoo,” he groans. His body tenses completely right before you feel a warmth going down your throat. You try to swallow at first, helping him through his orgasm by jerking him off, but Mingyu keeps coming and it _doesn’t stop_ , and it takes a matter of seconds for you to choke on his spunk.

You pull out, cum flying on your face, a few white ribbons painting your hair, your eyelashes and cheeks, and even your neck. After a while he falls limp on the bed, completely exhausted as you lick the cum off of your lips and try your best to clean a little bit off of your face. To be honest you’re enjoying the fact of having cum on your face more than you probably should.

“Kim Mingyu.”

You shrink with Wonwoo’s deep voice even though he’s not talking to you, his eyes shooting daggers into Mingyu.

“Oh, he’s so fucked,” Chan whispers with a breathy little chuckle.

“W-what do you mean?” you ask, but Chan doesn’t answer. Instead, he nods his head towards Wonwoo.

“Come here,” he says, tone leaving no room for arguments, and Mingyu stands up almost instantly. He gets off of the bed, walks to Wonwoo with his head hung low like a puppy who knows what he did wrong. At least he has the decency of looking ashamed. “I thought I told you to be patient.”

“B-but you were—” he starts, exasperated, but when he lifts his eyes to Wonwoo and looks at him, the retort dies down in his throat.

Wonwoo lifts an eyebrow.

“I was what?”

“You were… t-teasing me…” Mingyu finishes, barely above a whisper. You wish you could see what kind of expression he has on his face right now, but you could only watch his – damn fine – back. “Ain’t fair…”

You hear Chan groaning when you squeeze around him – your whole body shivers when the sound of Wonwoo’s belt being unbuckled echoes through the room. Chan is moving again, thrusting ever so slowly inside you, like he is also too lost in the scene unfolding in front of the two of you to realize what he’s doing.

“But baby,” Wonwoo starts, voice lower than ever, and fuck if you didn’t tremble when he called Mingyu that. “, weren’t you the one who said you can handle some teasing?”

You hear the belt being thrown at some place which you don’t really care about, watching intently as Wonwoo grabs his glass of wine again. There are only some sips left.

You try to fish through your memory of the night and remember when he had said something like that, but the conclusion that this actually happened before all of this makes you groan. _What kind of relationship must they have?_

“W-when did I… ever say that…” Mingyu murmurs with a pout.

“Oh?” Wonwoo inquires, eyebrow lifted, and Mingyu realizes he just added shit to the fan, fell straight into the wolf’s dan. “Let me refresh your memory, then.”

You gulp, anxious to see what is going to happen.

“Get on your knees,” he orders, but the taller boy just keeps standing there, dumbfounded. “ _Now_ , Mingyu.”

Mingyu wakes up from whatever he was thinking after Wonwoo’s condescending voice, hurrying to obey and get down on his knees. He looks at Wonwoo with expectation, licking his lips anxiously.

“Are you going to punish me?” he inquires and the older man groans.

“Shut up before I decide to gag you,” Wonwoo tells him, to which the taller man hums like he’s debating on whether to keep provoking him or actually stay quiet.

You hope you can see this threat being put to practice someday because that would be so hot.

You take a moment to look at the amount of fondness Wonwoo has in his eyes when he looks at Mingyu, but all of that soft side you’re starting to have easily broke when you see Wonwoo unzip his jeans and pull his cock out. It slaps against his belly, and you take back what you’ve said before; Wonwoo’s cock, although not thicker, is a few little inches longer than Mingyu’s, and you are actually _gaping_ at it, drooling with need and also frustration, since you can’t take a better look at it due to Mingyu being in the way.

“ _Oh_ ? Aren’t you quite the desperate little cockslut?” Wonwoo questions rhetorically, and for a moment you think he’s talking to you, but he actually is looking at _Mingyu_. And _oh fuck_ you have no idea what turns you on more – being degraded or see Mingyu being degraded. You know the latter definitely is something you want to see more when you hear his helpless little whine. It’s not like you’re any different from him. “Being a brat like that and then looking at my cock like you want me to choke you with it. So _dirty_.”

Mingyu, you and even Chan mewl at the thought.

“Open wide for me, baby.”

Mingyu complies, sticking his tongue out, to which Wonwoo let’s out a groan. He slaps his cock against the tongue, smearing precum over his lips, and then slaps it against his cheek.

“Since you’re running your mouth a lot today, let’s put it to better use, shall we?” of course, it’s a rhetorical question again. Wonwoo is already guiding his cock to Mingyu’s mouth and the taller man is quick to wrap his lips around it, letting out a moan of relief. “Acting so cocky in front of our little angel right there, but you’re actually more of a slut than she is, aren’t you?”

Wonwoo is _mean_ and he has a _filthy mouth_ and you sure are loving every second of it. You wish this night stays glued to your brain forever.

“Gonna fuck your mouth,” he states, slowly moving Mingyu’s head up and down on his cock as he chugs down the last of the wine and puts the empty glass beside the armchair. “If you’re good for me then _maybe_ I’ll give you a reward.”

It’s when Wonwoo plants his feet on the ground you know things _are_ about to get rough. One second later, he is ramming his cock down Mingyu’s throat at an unforgiving pace. 

“Mouth’s always so fucking _good_ ,” Wonwoo growls out, voice rough with the effort. You distantly feel your body being moved so you and Chan are both looking straight at the scene. You want to kiss him right now and thank him dearly for giving you such an exclusive view, but the words are stuck inside and you can’t seem to form a coercive thought about anything other than _this is so hot, this is so hot, this is so hot_ —

He grabs at your cheeks with one hand, the other squeezing your hips hard.

“Enjoying the view, doll?” you whimper, can never understand how they naturally come up with so many good pet names, and move your hips in circles against Chan’s cock. There’s just something so hot about him, gettle sweet boy Lee Chan, calling you a _doll_. “Wonwoo is gonna ruin him.”

You moan louder now, movements getting faster, shameless. Fuck, _fuck_ , this is so hot you think you’ve never been this horny before in your life. The sound of Mingyu choking on Wonwoo’s cock is so lewd you feel your stomach churn, and Wonwoo’s groans are sure not healthy for your heart. He throws his head back, licks his lips, and then goes back to stare at the younger, eyes half lidded and eyebrows frown.

_This man is a fucking masterpiece._

“Fuck, enough,” Wonwoo pants out, pulling Mingyu off of his cock and into him. “You did great, baby.”

And then they’re kissing, they are _kissing_ and you are _out of breath_ , stunned, _completely perplexed_ and _horny_ and if you think this couldn’t get any better, you’re wrong. Wonwoo pulls Mingyu to his lap, the loud noise of wet kisses echoing through the room as Mingyu sits comfortably on the older’s thighs. The taller man snakes his arms around Wonwoo’s neck, and Wonwoo’s hands come to snatch his ass cheeks so hard he sends Mingyu’s body forward.

They both moan when their cocks rub each other.

“H- _hyung—_ ” he moans, voice rough from having sucked cock. Wonwoo smiles at him and brushes a strand of his hair back. “You know what I need. _Give it to me_ , I’ve been good—”

“I know, don’t worry, baby,” the older pecks his lips once, eyes turning to look at you, and you completely freeze everything you are doing as if on cue. “Why don’t you turn around and show our pretty little angel what you have down there?”

_Down there?_

Mingyu does as he is told; gets up, turns around, takes his pants off, and then sits on Wonwoo’s lap again, front facing you. He stops for a while, face turning bright red, and you are about to question yourself what on earth could even make this man embarrassed. That is, until Wonwoo pulls him back against his chest, grabs a hold of his thighs, and opens them wide for you. Just then you realize a little bud coming out of him. Precisely, coming out of his hole, and oh. _Oh_.

You couldn’t breath anymore.

_Mingyu has a fucking dildo up his ass._

“Hmm, that’s it,” Wonwoo praises when Mingyu reaches a hand and pulls at the bud. The toy comes out easily, wet with lube, and he’s trembling slightly in Wonwoo’s grip. “Good boy.”

Now it makes sense why Mingyu’s cock was already purple at that time.

“Holy fuck,” you say, except you realize you didn’t say that out loud, so you turn your head to look at Chan and finds him ogling at Mingyu like he just saw someone come back to life. “Fuck, that’s so hot. Shit, _fuck_.”

_Relatable_ , you think before he starts pistoning his cock inside you again. Your arms lose the rest of their strength as you fall onto the bed, your lower body only up because Chan is holding you tightly. You scramble to at least find the amount of force to look at what’s happening with the other two, only to find Wonwoo fucking into Mingyu at a brutal pace.

“ _Won—_ H- _hyung_ , fuck—” he blabbers, head thrown back and mouth ajar, and you have never seen such beautiful and desperate expression before. “Big— love your, _hm_ , c-cock. Yes, _fuck—_ _Please_!”

“Putting on a show for the princess, huh?” Wonwoo grunts out, voice ragged with effort. “ _Fuck_ , gonna fuck you stupid on my cock. Gonna fuck you hard until you scream my _fucking name_ —”

That’s it for you.

“Chan, C-channie, gonna cum,” you tell him desperately, reaching a hand to clutch at him where he grips your hip and squeeze it tightly between your fingers, to which he replies with a pleased hum. He drills faster, fucks into you until you hear the bed squeaking. “ _Fuck_! Chan, _Chan—_ ”

To say this is a complete mess in an understatement. There are moans everywhere, you sure as hell are gonna get noise complaints, but fuck, it’s worth it.

“Inside…” Mingyu babbles, strength escaping your body as you see him in the same state as you. “W-want— _need_ your cum.”

“Yeah? Want me to fill you up with my cum?” Wonwoo questions, and Mingyu nods aggressively at that. “Hmm, I don’t know if you deserve it, though. Why don’t you ask our princess? If she allows, I’ll let you cum.”

_Jeon Wonwoo, you little shit._

“Want Hyung’s— _Wonwon’s_ cum, c-can’t hold back, _please_!” Mingyu begs so prettily. It’s not like you’re in a state of mind to answer this correctly with anything other than pleas and cries, but you try anyway. Honestly you think you’re going to cum at any moment when Mingyu sounds like that and looks at you with those desperate eyes.

“Y-yes, _fuck_ , cum— Want cum too, Channie,” you whine, snatching the sheets with fists and writhing around.

“That’s so fucking hot, you’re so hot” Chan groans loud, his thrusts getting erratic. “C-can I cum, Hyung?”

“You can all cum,” Wonwoo sounds breathless.

“I’m g-gonna cum, gonna _cum_ ,” you’re thrashing everywhere, kneading the sheets between your fingers and pulling at it when you feel Chan rubbing his digits on your clit in the same pace as he’s fucking into you.

“ _Hmmm_ , me too,” Mingyu admits. “Will cum hard for kitten.”

You nod dumbly at that.

“Gonna fill you up just like you asked, baby,” Wonwoo growls, rocking faster and faster until he has the chair moving a little, and then stills inside Mingyu, coming with a moan.

From there, it’s a mess; watching the scene unravel and hearing Wonwoo’s voice filled with pleasure – _oh_ , he’s louder than you expected, and that has your stomach getting butterflies all over –, you cum with a high pitched whine. Mingyu cums after seeing you coming and with the help of Wonwoo jerking him off, and Chan cums when you squeeze around him. It’s a whole ordeal of orgasms, whimpers and whines; you felt out of it for a while again, and when you come back to yourself, Chan is hugging you tightly, chest glued to your back.

There’s a few minutes of complete silence, the only sounds in the room are tired pants, everyone still recovering from the latest happenings.


	2. good to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan knows how they work – Mingyu is the horny one, always flirting with Wonwoo openly, staring hungrily at him, getting handsy even in public. While Wonwoo seems indifferent and almost shy about it, Chan thinks, knows that’s not the case. Knows how Wonwoo gets behind cameras and honestly, it’s fucking hot. He may not be into group sex but he definitely is if it’s with these two.
> 
> And after what just happened, he’s thankful he said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back with more filth.
> 
> please forgive me if my fondness for chan annoys you in this chapter, tbh it's his fault for looking so endearing all the time.
> 
> this is about to get dirtier so i wish you good luck :)

“What just happened…” Mingyu exhales, a fucked out laugh escaping him.

“That’s my sentence,” you chuckle, shivering when you feel Chan’s cum oozing out of your hole and running down your inner thighs. There is so much it’s escaping from around his cock, and you celebrate internally for being this full. You clear your throat in order to distract yourself from your growing dirty thoughts. “What’s up with you three? That was hot as fuck.”

“Mingyu Hyung and Wonwoo Hyung are dating,” Chan explains, laying you in a better position, and you’re glad he hasn’t pulled out yet. His answer surprises you a little, but it’s not like you weren’t expecting this, especially after that whole show of them fucking in front of you and the fond way they look at each other. “I’m just a… Sex friend? Partner in crime? To be honest, I’m here for the fun.”

Lee Chan wasn’t expecting when Wonwoo and Mingyu came to him and invited him to their famous “night out”. It’s no secret in their group of friends how the couple tends to go partying sometimes to do their little _sex escapade_ , and although some of the members were against it at first, they oddly started being more favorable towards the idea. Only a couple of months was necessary to Lee Chan discover the reason for that was because those little two fuckers were calling the members to have fun with them.

Chan knows how they work – Mingyu is the horny one, always flirting with Wonwoo openly, staring hungrily at him, getting handsy even in public. While Wonwoo seems indifferent and almost _shy_ about it, Chan thinks, _knows_ that’s not the case. Knows how Wonwoo gets behind cameras and honestly, it’s fucking hot. He may not be into group sex but he definitely is if it’s with these two.

And after what just happened, he’s thankful he said yes.

“I’m glad you came,” you say as if you could read his mind. “Thanks for the best two orgasms of my life.”

Chan laughs. And your heart skips a beat again. It’s so adorable you want to punch him.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Wonwoo has the audacity to say after all of that crazy smexy time, like he didn’t already pull the dom card on all of you and fucked Mingyu into oblivion. “About us three getting handsy.”

“It actually turns me on so much,” you nod your head with big eyes without even thinking first, and Wonwoo smiles amusingly at you. You feel your cheeks heating like a stupid teenager, always does when it comes to this man.

“She got so horny when she saw me and Chan-ah kissing,” Mingyu chuckles, an embarrassed whine escaping you. “Did you enjoy watching me getting fucked hard by Wonwoo Hyung?”

_Oh damn._

“ _Mingyu_ ,” Wonwoo groans, hips canting upwards, cock still inside the taller man. Mingyu smirks, pleased with his reaction. _Oh_ , he is a brat. The realization has you feeling desperate again, body starting to ache slowly for them.

“I did,” you admit, getting into Mingyu’s mood. His smirk only grows bigger now that he knows you enjoy the teasing too.

“She was so tight,” Chan recalls, hands moving all over your body. He passes them through your skin so lightly it draws goosebumps all over your skin. Chan seems satisfied with your reaction; there’s a little pleased smirk playing on the edge of his beautiful lips. “So _desperate_ , weren’t you, doll?”

“I _am_ ,” you answer instead, Chan humming in agreement. “I-is the offer of having the three of you in each hole still up?”

At your shy question, they all groan in unison.

“Fuck, yeah, it is,” says Mingyu, getting up from Wonwoo’s lap with jittery legs. He moans when Wonwoo’s cock slips out of him, taking a moment to regain his strength back. Your eyes focus on the way Wonwoo rubs his lower back with a small smile, and it has you endeared at their cuteness. “Let me just take a moment to get hard again.”

“You sure you can take it?” Chan questions and it sounds oddly familiar.

“ _Hmm_ , y-yeah, gonna be good. Wanna feel all of you inside,” you whimper when Chan’s hips kick forward at that, his hand coming to open one of your legs for him. “Don’t really feel overstimulated, c-can keep coming as much as you want.”

Wonwoo growls.

“Pull out,” he tells, and Chan whines, displeased.

“But—”

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” Wonwoo lifts a brow, and _oh my god_ he’s taking his blazer off. You’re boring holes into him when you hear his deep voice through the room again. “Or do you want to be punished too?”

Chan blushes. You moan.

He complies, albeit reluctant, and pulls out of you carefully. You hiss a little at the feeling of his cock dragging against your wet walls, staring at Wonwoo and how he takes his jacket and throws it away on the armchair. He bites his lower lip and tilts his head to the side, and you actually _feel_ yourself trembling in need to have his body, despite having cum two times already. Looking at the defined muscles of his naked biceps is making you weak.

Not to mention the tattoos; two lines circle his left arm and right wrist, a kanji you don’t know what it means inked under the lines on his right biceps.

You get a little sad he has put his cock inside his pants again – wanting to take a better look at it –, however you don’t have time to dwell on it too much; the other two men are bickering.

“Not fair, only Chan made her cum until now,” Mingyu pouts, following behind his boyfriend. Chan looks at him with an annoying little grin.

“If you had obeyed Wonwoo Hyung from the start you would have made her cum too,” he sticks his tongue out teasingly and Mingyu groans, pulling at his wrist until Chan’s body collides with his, naked bodies flush against each other.

“Just shut up, Lee Chan.”

You watch intently as the two of them make out – you hope you never get used to this, you don’t _want_ to get used to this since the pleasant surprise always feels good on your lower parts. You never thought you were a _voyeur_ before but maybe it’s just how hot the three of them look together that makes you so keen of the idea of watching them touching each other.

Wonwoo snatches at your body, spins you around so you could lay on your back, before holding your thighs and pushing them up, up and _up_ , until your both holes are at his disposal, gapping at him. You heat up at his lustful eyes gazing at the cum flooding out of you. Wonwoo’s hands burn where he touches you. Mouth watering, you just want, _need_ a piece of him.

“So pretty,” he murmurs, in a trance, and you moan in answer, body quivering in need. “Color?”

“Green,” you tell him, barely above a whisper, but he only kneads your thighs harder. “H-hurry…”

“Be patient,” Wonwoo reprimends as he admires the view of your messy figure, and you let out a frustrated whine. “You clean down here?”

“Yeah… I always clean,” you answer, writhing a little in his grip. Then, you add for good measure: “Fingered myself before the party.”

“Is that so?” Wonwoo hums, and you now know what that tone means now. It’s clear on the way his touches get meaner, more intense and less assertive, like he’s waiting for you to fall apart first. “Were you that hungry for cock that you had to finger both of your holes?”

Feeling a little bold, you smirk at him.

“Didn’t know how many I would take tonight,” it was half a lie, you always finger both of your holes because you like the sensation of being full, but you rejoice in darkness swimming in Wonwoo’s eyes and how he snaps his head up to look at you.

“You came to the party already knowing you were gonna get laid, didn’t you, angel?” he says lowly, thumb pressing under your knees, and you know he’s definitely not gonna take it easy on you despite how calm he seems. _You don’t want him to_. “Hold your legs open for me.”

You obey, clutching the back of your thighs and pulling until you’re almost bent in half. Wonwoo moans at the sight of you offering yourself for him.

“Was so desperate to get stuffed full you even fingered your asshole?” and you’re moaning at the dirtiness of his question. Wonwoo’s mouth comes to play with your ass, nibbling at the flesh and sucking a hickey here and there. It sums up to the ones Chan left, and you’re probably going to look like a Christmas tree after this night if they keep marking you. But in the end you find yourself wishing for more. “Glad we found you, then. Gonna have all of you to ourselves.”

You notice how his touches get a little more possessive, more rough, and you’re actually surprised to see this side of him, given how open he is about his boyfriend making out and fucking other people. Then, your memory throws back through the night, and you think he has shown this side of his a lot more than you remembered, how he always puts _ours_ in the pet names when he refers to you while talking to someone else, it’s as if it’s something almost _primal_ for him.

“Tonight you’re ours,” Wonwoo growls as if on cue, licking circles right outside your rim, tongue flat where he drags over it. He sucks a wet patch in your ass cheek, hot breath caressing your shivering skin.

Wonwoo blows on your hole, watching with content your body thrash slightly in answer. Then, he’s leaning and leaning and _leaning_ , your noses grazing softly and eyes lock with each other. His fingers trace the line of your stomach, touch father-like when he drags the digit in the middle of your boobs and stops at your chin, tilting your head up.

“ _Mine_.”

You moan because Wonwoo shoves his tongue inside your hole as soon as he descends on your body lightining fast and _oh fuck he’s territorial and that’s so hot_. There’s goosebumps erupting everywhere, back already lifting off of the bed, and it’s been a while since you have gotten rimmed – it has you dripping with arousal, legs twitching in your hold, breathy and ragged moans escaping your lips.

Wonwoo’s face digs into your lower parts, and he makes a sound of content that has you realizing he’s tasting Chan’s cum, oozing out of you and coating your hole with it. Your arms tremble when he circles his tongue through your walls experimentally; it’s when he pulls out to take a harsh suck at your rim that you let go of one of your legs to push his head into you.

Wonwoo snatches both of your wrists and pins them down tightly on the bed, above your head.

“Do that again and I’ll edge you until you cry,” he admonishes and you try not to get too curious about _which methods_ he would use to edge you. Wonwoo’s clothed cock rubs on your core. He hisses at the overstimulation, since he just came. It’s probably dirtying his pants, but you know this fact only turns you both on. “These better not come out of here.”

You mewl at the threat, Wonwoo’s hands holding your legs together and pushing them against your face – this way the flesh of your thighs squeeze your cunt and it has your arms trembling, itching to touch Wonwoo. He dives down again, this time without teasing when he pushes his tongue inside you. Wonwoo shoves it as deep as it’ll go, mouth flush against your ass, and sucks again. You whimper brokenly. Your hands scrabble on the sheets, bowling into fists.

“ _Ah_ — F-feels good, Wonwon.”

Wonwoo hums, pleased. He laps around your hole with fervor, tongue darting inside between licks, grip tight on the back of your thighs when your words turn into nonsense. You’re a blubbering mess, writhing on the bed, toes curling and legs spasming, only still because of the strong grip Wonwoo has on them. He alternates between fucking his tongue in and out and sucking.

“E-enough, wanna have you already,” you state, impatient to feel the stretch of Wonwoo’s cock inside you. You still haven’t had a taste of him and it’s driving you nuts, you’re probably going to explode soon if you don’t have this man railing you.

Your thoughts get cut off when he looks at you in a way that has you shrinking.

“Seems like I didn’t make myself clear before,” Wonwoo’s fingers are touching your neck, closing around it, but he doesn’t apply any pressure; it’s more like a display of power than him actually trying to choke you. Either way the gesture has you _keening_ with wanton. “You don’t _demand_ , angel. You either _beg_ or take whatever the fuck I give you.”

“S-sorry, ‘M sorry,” you stutter out. Wonwoo hums, smirk on the corner of his lips, watching you like a hawk. “You’re so hot, _ah_ —”

Wonwoo doesn’t speak; he pulls on your wrist so you could get on your knees, his arms circling your waist and closing the distance between your bodies. He kisses you breathless. Your head spins when he sucks on your tongue, pace slow and sensual, different from the roughness of earlier, and he’s a very amazing kisser. Hands scrabbling through his torso, you manage to catch at the bottom of his shirt and pull at it, to which he answers by pulling apart for a while to help you take the piece of clothing off.

You stop everything you’re doing in order to appreciate his body; there’s a tattoo of something written in his chest – _“Un Haeng Il Chi”_ , and if you remember correctly, it’s a four word Chinese idiom that basically means _actions will follow up words_ –, but what makes your heart go crazy in your chest is the ink pattern close to his hips.

There’s a gun engraved on the right side of his lower abs, but the thing is that the tip of the gun is _pointing straight to his dick_. Your mind goes completely blank, and something tells you that’s not the last surprise waiting for you, because Chan is speaking somewhere behind you, talking to Wonwoo: “Why don’t you show her already, Hyung? I really want to see what kind of face she would make.”

“Oh, she’ll _love it_ , I’m sure,” Mingyu supplies with a smirk, hand carding through his hair. “It feels good when it presses inside.”

You’re too lost to even wonder what the hell are they talking about, but Wonwoo is getting off of the bed and taking his shoes, pants and boxers off, and you suddenly remember what Mingyu told you earlier about the three of them having piercings.

“Don’t tell me—” your question dies down, no thoughts mind empty.

You couldn’t take a good look at Wonwoo's lower parts before since Mingyu was in the way, however now he’s right in front of you, completely naked. His long cock stands proudly and you get speechless at the sight of it, fingers aching to touch. Chan is faster though, he grabs at Wonwoo’s manhood, jerking him off slowly until he gets harder.

The older man makes quick work in descending his lips into Chan’s after that, kissing him with lust, and Chan whimpers in his mouth, a little surprised. He lifts Wonwoo’s cock with a hand movement, since it’s too heavy to stand up completely; as if they could read each other’s mind, Mingyu pulls on your chin so you could stop admiring the way their tongues meddle with each other, and directs your head down and down and _down_ and _oh_.

You blink.

“Is that—”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo moans when Chan squeezes his cock harder, both out of breath due to the lascivious kissing. “It’s a frenum piercing.”

_Wonwoo has a dick piercing_ , your mind unhelpfully supplies the obvious. _He has a dick piercing_. _A dick_. _Piercing_.

Two metal buds are next to each other on the underside of his cock and you debate silently between Wonwoo being the hottest man alive or an illusion. What the fuck, you already felt like marrying him, now that wish only worsens.

You open your mouth to say something – not quite sure what though –, but only begs and pleads come out of it. It’s like something is starting to change inside you, but you can’t quite grasp what it is.

“Please, please, _please_. N- _need_ you—” you make grabbing hands at him, to which Wonwoo coos and complies, cradling you in his arms. You’ve never felt so small and needy in your life, body shaking with wanton. “I want, I _want_ — P-please—”

“Shhh, it’s alright, princess. You’ve been a good girl, gonna get what you deserve,” Wonwoo brushes a strand of your hair behind your ear. He looks at you with concern. “But you need to stay here with us, alright?”

You don’t understand what he’s talking about but you nod anyways.

“Use your words, beautiful,” he tells you sweetly, thumb stroking your cheek. You mewl at how he called you. This soft side of his is unexpected, although very pleasant. You feel warm all over, wanting more of his attention.

There are many sides to Jeon Wonwoo, and you’re starting to like all of them more than you should. You think you’re going downhill with these three after this night, think they’re gonna ruin you for everybody else, that anyone will be able to satisfy you again. The strange thing is that you get turned on by this.

“A-alright.”

“Can you say your safeword for us, hm?” Chan pecks your shoulder tenderly, fingers caressing your hips. There’s content and warmth flooding your body. You’re already familiar with it by now, and that scares you.

You should never be familiar with such content in one-night stands. They are called _one-night_ for a reason.

“Serenity,” you answer, smiling reassuringly at them. “I’ll be alright, don’t worry.”

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo calls. They seem to have great teamwork, because that was all it was necessary for Mingyu to spring into action.

Mingyu gets on the bed, sitting on his calves. You’re being turned around carefully, hands laying on Mingyu’s chest for support as he takes a hold of your thighs. You adjust yourself a bit so his legs are between yours with you almost sitting on his lap. Then, one of Wonwoo’s muscly arms is circling your waist, fingers sprawled on your lower stomach. His breath fans your neck and erupts goosebumps on your skin, lips glued to your ear.

“Ready?” he questions, free hand taking a hold of Mingyu’s cock and jerking it off a few times. Mingyu hisses along with you, shivering with Wonwoo’s lips rubbing your ear.

“For you? Always,” you smirk and Wonwoo laughs nasally, the sound so close you clench around nothing.

The head of Mingyu’s cock catches on your entrance when Wonwoo rubs it against your wet folds. Your smug face is wiped off in a second as you whine in expectation, licking your lips.

“Such a flirt,” the older man says. “Like that ‘bout you.”

You don’t have much time to bask on the praise; Mingyu starts to bottom out slowly, the leftovers of Chan’s orgasm making the drag easier. Your hips twitch, the stretch bigger than before. It hurts but as always it’s a pleasant pain, especially when his cock is all seated inside you, the tip already nudging on your sweet spot.

You both moan in realief, your nails digging crescents into his shoulders.

“So fucking tight, _fuck_ ,” Mingyu gyrates his hips, unable to contain himself, and it presses just right. You hold him tighter as you feel Chan’s cum mixing with Mingyu’s pre-cum. “How can you still be this tight?”

You’re about to answer something clever, but Wonwoo’s cock ruts against your rim and you lose all wishes to tease. The coldness of his frenum piercing has you pushing your ass back against him, and he slaps it just for the sake of watching it jiggle.

“Gonna put it in. Is that okay?”

“ _Hmmm_ , y-yeah, please,” it’s the last thing you say before you feel Wonwoo’s cockhead penetrate you. There’s a moment of anticipation you could swear your heart would explode; it is short lived, the metal bud is scratching your walls as he finishes sinking in.

You three stay completely still. Quivering and reening, it’s the first time you feel this full. Your numb mind pinpoints how today there were a lot of _first times_ and the thought makes you squeeze around the both of them – you deserve people who treat you this way, as good as they did. Their hips kick a little, and you hide your face in Mingyu’s neck as you always do.

Not your fault he seems so comforting.

“We’re gonna fuck you now,” Mingyu groans out. “Color?”

“Green, green, _green_ ,” you mumble, and Wonwoo laughs at your desperation, biting your ear and licking your helix. “F-fuck me _hard_. Until I forget my name.”

At your request, Wonwoo impulses Mingyu forward by the grasp he has on the taller man's ass, his cockhead punching straight on your sweet spot. This way you’re completely squished between the both of them, with not a single space left between your sweaty bodies.

It takes six short, slow experimental thrusts from Wonwoo; then, he adjusts his hips, grabs at your waist, and fucks you like there’s no tomorrow. You wail, body falling into Mingyu, only for him to follow Wonwoo’s brutal pace from the start. They alternate between each other – when Wonwoo rams in, Mingyu pulls out, and vice versa.

There’s relief settling down on your heart as you barely rock between the two of them, their large frame trapping you tightly. But there is also this _need_ to cum that it’s making everything unbearably hot, and it has your head spinning with pleasure.

You weep when Mingyu angles just right and hits your sweet spot dead on with the head of his cock again. Head thrown back, you support your body against Wonwoo’s, his lips glued to your cheek. At the disposal of your neck, Mingyu hurries to attack it, sucking hickies here and there, and you bare more of it for him.

Instead, you hear Wonwoo growl at the gesture. You noticed how he has something _animalistic_ within him, almost like he wants, _needs_ to assert his dominance and make people submit. 

“Offering yourself like that, do you know what you do to us?” Wonwoo grits out, a hand kneading the flesh of your left breast. It makes you go downright crazy to hear him say so openly how he’s affected by you.

“Want us to use you, is that it?” comes Chan’s voice from somewhere in the room, but you have no strength to lift your head from where it is. “Hm, doll?”

“ _Please_ ,” is what you manage to answer, hands stopping where they were going down on Mingyu’s body when your fingers touched the metal buds in his nipples.

“So stunning,” Mingyu breathes and Wonwoo hums in agreement. There’s a thrust that has you almost screaming, and you’re not quite sure who was responsible for that. You by reflex squeeze Mingyu’s nipples, and he groans loudly. “So _good_. Most beautiful kitten ever.”

You’re collapsing and it feels _amazing_ ; they are both there to hold you up when you feel your arms and legs losing their strength. It’s a surprise you haven’t blacked out yet, feeling full to your heart’s content and laying limp between them like a doll.

“W-want—” your plead gets cut off in the middle when Wonwoo presses his hips tightly into your ass, rutting _hard_ inside you.

Body lunging forward, you circle your arms around Mingyu, nails scratching his back – he groans at the enjoyable pain, plunging firmly into your sweet spot. Your throat hurts with the long cry being ripped out of you; Wonwoo’s frenum piercing is like a godly drug, and you thank whoever had the idea of creating such a thing.

He nudges deeper inside you, and you think no one has ever been this deep. It’s sure driving you insane. Has you sobbing, bawling loudly as tears cascade down your face, and it’s so _good_ you don’t even know how to describe.

Wonwoo’s hands sure are going to leave marks with how hard he’s clutching your waist; you hear him moan unprepared, as affected as you are, when you clench as hard as you can around his cock.

“Fuck, fuck, _shit_ ,” Wonwoo’s voice sounds hoarse and fucked out. You clench again, and he jams inside you one more time. “Fucking _stop_ that. Or you’re gonna make me cum.”

“G-give— _Give_ _me_ , w-want cum,” you scramble to hold something, kissing Mingyu’s neck messily as you rock back on Wonwo’s cock. “C-Channie, Channie, want— Chan t-too, _ah_ —”

He seems surprised you remember his existence, given how far you’re gone.

“ _Oh_. Oh, want to fuck you so _bad—_ ” Chan groans and you somehow know he’s jerking off to the view. 

“Stay _still_ ,” Wonwoo says again, but you’re too far gone to care about anything other than having your holes stuffed full.

Mingyu laughs.

“Awww, she’s gonna make Wonwoo Hyung come,” he coos at you, and you even have the decency to blush at his patronizing way of talking. Mingyu is taking revenge. “Are you gonna come, hm, Hyung?”

“Mingyu—” he says, tone warning. It only serves for you to ride them harder, bouncing on their laps. Wonwoo’s sentence breaks into a moan.

“C-come for me— _Please_ ,” you sob, hands reaching your belly and sprawling your fingers over it. “Please, want, w-want you to— put your s-seed here—”

It happens so quickly you have difficulty understanding what’s going on; suddenly, Mingyu’s back hits the bed, an arm – Wonwoo’s left arm – reaching past you to have Mingyu’s neck held by his hand. Your moan gets choked inside when you also feel long fingers wrapping around your throat, but not applying any pressure to it.

There’s no time for you to freak out over how hot this was because Wonwoo has no mercy when he comes back to lunge inside you. He downright _impales_ your hole, fucking deep and hard and it has you bouncing on Mingyu’s lap, his cock still inside you.

“Fucking brats,” Wonwoo growls, a different lilt to his voice you haven’t heard before. It’s _desperate_ and _angry_ and you’re sobbing, holding his arm tightly as your other hand rests above Mingyu’s abs. “Can’t even think straight when there’s a cock up your cunt, just want to be a cumdump, huh? A hole for us to fill.”

You nod dumbly at that. 

“Chan,” Wonwoo calls. You look at Chan’s figure approaching the three of you. “Get on the bed and fuck her mouth.”

“Fuck yeah,” Chan hurries to climb on the bed, standing right in front of you with wide eyes. “With pleasure.”

He nudges the head of his cock against your lips, tapping twice.

“Pinch my thigh if you need me to stop,” he tells beforehand. “Is that clear, doll?”

“Y-yes, yes, yes,” your lips close around the head, suckling it and mewling at the moan Chan let’s out.

Chan holds your head in place, slipping more of his cock inside. You clasp a hand on his ass, impulsing him a little forward, and the tip of his cock touches the beginning of your throat. He groans, hold on your hair getting stronger. It has you convulsing a little, trying to relax so you could take him further down.

“ _That’s it_ , doll,” Chan moans, trying to keep his hips still. “Just like that.”

As soon as you adjust to the feeling of him, Chan caresses your cheek with his thumb tenderly before he gets into the _real_ business – he assaults your throat, fucking into your mouth with abandon. Just then, Mingyu plants his feet on the bed and impulses his hips inside you, plunging into your wet core at the same pace as Wonwoo does. Their sync is so amazing it scares you.

“ _Ah—_ Kitten, kitten feels so good—” Mingyu moans, sounding wrecked with the way Wonwoo is holding his neck.

“Her mouth is fucking amazing,” Chan adds, watching the tears run down your cheeks. “No wonder Mingyu Hyung couldn’t hold back before.”

Mingyu groans. You wonder how they can still bicker even in this situation.

“Fuck you,” he retorts and Chan laughs before the sound breaks into a whine.

Wonwoo’s fingers tighten a little bit on the sides of your neck, almost imperceptible. At first you didn’t understand what he’s trying to do, but _oh_. Oh, the realization sinks into you when you _feel_ Chan on your throat – to be more precise, you feel him _bulging_ your neck. The younger moans out at the sensation of Wonwoo kneading him through your skin.

You wail, desperate to hold his hand, and when you do, you squeeze harder. Your moans are getting louder and now you’re straight up crying like a baby, consciousness getting further away from you because everything is _so hot_ and you think you’re going to lose your mind.

The three of them exchange a worried look.

“Color?” Chan asks after pulling out of your mouth, but you don’t answer, just keeps crying.

You barely notice Wonwoo and Mingyu slowing down to a halt. Mingyu pecks your lips a few times until your sobbing dies down a little.

“Hey, beautiful, are you okay?” he asks, tenderly caressing your cheek. “We’re here with you, alright?”

You sniffle, nodding, hand drying your tears.

“Are you with us, angel?” Wonwoo kisses your shoulder, questioning with a soft tone.

“I… am,” you answer, voice rough from having your mouth fucked. You blink a few times, head spinning. “I’m here.”

“Do you want us to stop?” Chan questions. His eyebrows frown and gaze soft. _Always so caring, always so precious_. “We can give you a bath or we can just clean you up and go to sleep if you want to.”

You shake your head, smiling.

“I’m alright…” you whisper, somewhat shy and embarrassed with what happened. You take a few seconds to recover your breath so you can continue. “That hasn’t happened to me for a w-while now… ‘M sorry for scaring you.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, beautiful,” Wonwoo says with a little smile plastered on his swollen lips. He looks handsome this way, they all do. “We’re gonna take care of you.”

“Thank you…” you say sheepishly.

“No need,” Mingyu reassures, nose pressing on your cheek. “We should be the one thanking you for trusting us this much.”

“Yeah, you’re so good to us,” Chan brushes back the hair that was glued to your cheeks due to the sweat. “If you feel like it’s too much you can always stop us, alright?”

“Yeah,” you beam, heart fluttering. Chan is so precious. “I promise I will.”

They smile at you.

“L-look…” you start, a bit embarrassed. “I really feel happy when you’re all sweet to me but… I’m very horny right now… Please fuck me?”

They groan in unison. Is this your catch phrase now? It should be.

“How are you this needy?” Chan asks with a laugh, to which you smirk at him.

“ _Hmmm_ guess I was just born to take your cocks,” you say dreamily, feeling Wonwoo and Mingyu throbbing inside you. It makes you feel smug.

“Dirty little brat,” Wonwoo says, jokingly giving a light smack to your ass. He seems surprised when you mewl and shiver, clenching around his cock. “You like that, huh? Gonna keep that in mind for later.”

_Oh shit, there’s a later?_

It makes you happy.

“But as for now,” he continues, hips glued to your ass as he ruts inside you. The tip brushes just fine against your warm walls. “I just want to make you come so hard you black out.”

You visibly tremble at the offer. Mingyu smirks at you, plunging upwards into your cunt.

“Think we can fuck her to unconsciousness?” he questions, eyes wicked. “Chan will be pretty useless, though.”

“Fuck off, Kim Mingyu. Wanna see her pretty face dirty with my cum first,” Chan says like it’s nothing and _oh my lord, why are their mouths so lewd?_

And then you’re the one blamed for being needy. Actually, it’s all those men’s fault. Not fair they are so hot.

“Stop pouting like that,” Chan admonishes, his cock poking your cheek before it slips through your face, dirtying it with pre-cum. “You look cute and it’s giving me this urge to wreck you.”

“Lee Chan is all talk and no action,” Mingyu teases, smirking at Chan now.

“Will fuck you later if you keep saying that,” Chan groans, inserting his cock in your mouth. You’re enjoying the bickering, thinking it’s hot how they’re fighting and fucking you at the same time.

“Hah, as if you could do that,” Mingyu retorts, hips slamming inside you suddenly. Your body jumps in his lap, moan sending vibrations to Chan’s cock inside your throat. “You know Wonwoo Hyung doesn’t let anyone but him fuck me.”

_Oh, that’s hot._

“The two of you better shut up when I’m still asking nicely,” Wonwoo growls out, and they immediately go quiet. “If you want so bad to put up a show for her, then you should have let me know.”

He grits out, eyes dark and predatory.

“I would have tied you both up and edged you until your cocks turn purple,” you look at the both of them to see their reaction and find yourself mewling when you see them blushing. Their hips move inside you like they’re getting off to Wonwoo’s mean words. “Teach you to learn your fucking place.”

It’s a mess from there on; the loud noises of skin slapping skin getting mixed with moans and groans and _pleas_ and it’s so hot you feel like combusting. Your thighs must be red with how Wonwoo and Mingyu piston inside you. Sometimes, when their grip on you slips a little, your body goes up and you end up with your face shoved onto Chan’s cock, throat convulsing a little around it.

You feel Chan holding one of your hands and intertwining your fingers together, and you can’t even _begin_ to understand how you found yourself blushing at the sweet gesture, given you’re being fucked into oblivion. He pulls you by the hair to give you a break to catch air, and your moans echo in the room as soon as your mouth is unoccupied.

“I’m— C-coming, I’m _coming_ , fuck, please—” there’s heat pooling on your lower stomach, summing up more and more, but when you feel like you’re gonna have the best orgasm of your life, Wonwoo’s mean, _mean_ fingers pinch your clit. “Wonwon, fuck, _please_! W-wanna cum, need it, n-need you—”

“Color?” he asks, grip unforgiving.

“G-green!” you hurry to answer. “Will b-be good for Wonwon, please—”

“Then be patient.”

You whine, turning your head so you could occupy yourself with Chan’s cock instead of thinking about coming. Pressing your tongue on his slit, you bob your head up and down a few times before relaxing your jaw and opening more of your mouth. Chan gets the memo, hips almost immediately canting into the warmth of your throat.

Soon, his moans get louder, movements turning erratic, and he holds you still by grabbing your nape. You make sure to swallow around his cock, to which he lets a whine out.

“Come on her face,” is what Wonwoo instructs, as if he could read Chan’s expressions well.

“F-fuck, that was always the plan,” and Chan is pulling back, hand going lighting fast to take a hold of his cock and jerk it off furiously right in front of you.

Your mouth waters, eyes closing and you stick your tongue out; that seems to do the trick. There’s cum landing everywhere on your face, some even dirtying your hair, and you hear Chan’s loud moan of relief that has your lower body shaking. He continues to stroke his cock slowly after that, until all the cum has landed somewhere on you and he shivers from oversensitivity.

You thought he was going to collapse on the bed with how tired he looks, but then he’s leaning forward, lips close to yours. Chan doesn’t kiss you though; instead, he licks your cheek, your forehead and you realize with a cry that he’s licking his own cum out of your face.

You’re also not prepared when Chan pulls away and goes to _Wonwoo_ , who seems to already expect that behavior – he reaches for Chan’s nape and snatches his head closer until they’re kissing. Your neck strains a little due to your unstoppable curiosity to see them making out. However, it is definitely worth it when you notice Chan pushing his own cum into Wonwoo’s mouth, who moans at the taste of it.

It is _dirty_ and _hot_ and your cunt hurts because if you don’t orgasm right now you will probably die.

They keep lewdly kissing each other for lord knows how many minutes, and _then_ Chan finally collapses on the bed, breath labored, eyes closed and a content smile adorning his handsome face.

Wonwoo licks his lips like he just had a main dish, and you take your time to admire his body and, _of course_ , his tattoos. The gun inking his hips always moves every time he fucks into you, and that discovery makes you shudder.

You feel your cheeks heating up when you notice that usual shit eating grin on his face – he caught you ogling, but really, _who wouldn’t?_

Your shame lasts short; Wonwoo has you jostling into Mingyu with the roughness of his thrusts, your chest flushed against Mingyu’s now. You mewl when the piercings on his nipples rub against yours, the bed squeaking with every movement – it actually has you worried, you hope it wouldn’t break. 

Head resting on the curve of Mingyu’s neck, your weight is now completely settled over him, since you have no strength to move anymore.

“Cum… W-wanna cum, please—” you say meekly, a weak attempt. “T-touch me—”

“Come on our cocks or not at all,” Wonwoo says, and he is _mean_.

You can only cry and drool on the skin of Mingyu’s – sinful – collarbones, too fucked out to care about the mess you’re making.

“ _Fuck_ , fuck Hyung, we fucked her dumb,” Mingyu moans, whines, _writhes_ and he’s so _desperate_ , cock punching inside you. “Wanna cum inside her— please, _please_ kitten, let me cum—”

You’re not expecting him to beg to you but that sure as hell turns you on.

Wonwoo grabs on your arms and tugs you up until he can slander an arm around you and hold you up.

“Look at him,” Wonwoo growls and you tremble. You feel the familiar heat in your lower belly slamming at full force; Mingyu looks a mess, eyes barely open – an effort being made because he wants to see you –, eyebrows frown, mouth ajar, abs contracting with how he’s ramming upwards and those _damn nipple piercings_. Wonwoo’s lips rub against your ear when he continues to talk. “Look how he’s a desperate little slut for you.”

_Oh_.

You think you never came so hard in your entire life. The sheer force of it has you almost falling into Mingyu, if it weren’t for how tight you’re being held by Wonwoo. The sensation washes over your entire body and your eyes roll so far back onto your head you’re a bit afraid they would never come down. 

Your throat hurts from the screaming, and you soon feel Mingyu’s cum filling you up to the brim before he collapses on the bed. It adds with Chan’s and you enjoy knowing that you’re going to get even fuller.

“Gonna cum,” Wonwoo states with a hoarse voice, pulling Mingyu out of you quickly. He propels inside your cunt, fucking into you a few times before going completely still, come shooting out of his cock and summing up with the spunk that was already inside you.

Wonwoo lays on the bed beside you, and you distantly feel the reminiscent of their orgasms oozing out of you, fucked content and happy before you black out into a much deserved slumber.

  
  
  
  
  


You don’t know how much time you spent sleeping, but you think it has probably been a while because you’re all cleaned up. It has you smiling with their careful and thorough aftercare, noticing how there’s a wet towel inside a bowl filled with water on the nightstand. They cleaned you up from head to toe, and you flush at it, cheeks burning into a deep red.

You blink a few times, noticing it’s already morning. There’s a warm breath softly caressing the right side of your neck and you turn to look who it is.

Wonwoo sleeps peacefully beside you, one hand thrown over your stomach as you’re laying down on his free arm. Mingyu is on the left side, position similar to Wonwoo’s. Chan is nowhere to be found.

You try to move as slowly as you can in order to not wake the boys up. But as soon as you step on the ground, your legs give in, lower back hurting like a bitch, and you fall into the ground unceremoniously with a loud tud.

“What happened?” Wonwoo groans, steering from his sleep, and you turn to look at him only to find Chan barging into the room with a worried look on his face.

“Are you okay?” he questions, already coming to you and picking you up bridal style.

“W-where…” you begin, cleaning your throat when you feel how parched it has become. “Where were you?”

“Oh, ummm,” Chan looks away, almost timid, which is very different from how lewd he was before. The contrast has your heart skipping a beat. “I was making food for you.”

He smiles sheepishly, blushing a little.

“Hope you don’t mind me going through your kitchen,” he says and you’re definitely sure he’s the most precious human in the entire universe.

“No, I don’t. Thank you,” you smile back. “You’re cute, y’know? Had me surprised for a while since just a few minutes ago you were talking about coming all over my face.”

Chan chokes on air, putting you down carefully on the bed. You hear Wonwoo and Mingyu laughing, turning your head to look at them, but you’re surely not expecting when Mingyu’s face is already close to yours. He pecks your lips once.

“And you sure don't look as shy as you were before,” he adds with a radiant smile, to which you scoff.

“I wasn’t _shy_ ,” you add. A complete lie, of course. “You see, I was just—”

“You were just?” Wonwoo continues, eyebrow raised. He laughs when you pout.

“You know what, it’s all your fault!” you stick your tongue out at them. 

“How come it’s our fault?” Chan inquires with fake surprise, laying on the bed.

“You and your _stupid_ body atatchments.”

That has the free of them wheezing.

“You found it hot, though?” Mingyu asks, but it sounds more like a statement.

“Of course I did, who wouldn’t find that hot? Every centimeter of you is,” you mumble, crossing your arms. They shrug sarcastically. “And you three getting handsy is bad for my heart.”

“Will make sure to get more handsy, then,” Chan teases, and you slap his arm. “Actually, I was surprised with how Wonwoo Hyung was into it today.”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo confirms. “You had me almost going into my domspace. You and this little brat right here.”

He pulls Mingyu for a quick kiss, and you groan.

“Can you please stop, I can’t get horny again or I’m literally gonna explode,” you lay on the bed, Chan coming to lay over you and rest his head against your chest. You only realize now you’re dressed with Wonwoo’s shirt, looking like a dress on you.

_This is so like him._

“What do you guys do for life anyways?”

And then, you three got lost in the conversation.

You think about how different they were from each other. First it comes sweet boy Lee Chan, he was so gentle, always making sure you’re fine and okay with what they’re doing. He has your heart getting warm, and then you’re feeling warm for _other reasons_ in a spare of one second.

There is also Kim Mingyu. Desperate and horny Kim Mingyu. You saw many sides of this man today, how one hour he’s teasing and ordering you around, and the other he’s being a beggar. This endearing side of him makes you soft and needy at the same time.

Lastly, there is Jeon Wonwoo. What to say about Jeon Wonwoo? He has this dominant side of his, likes to command and order everyone around, and it makes you weak in the knees. But he also has a caring side to him, although he seems indifferent he also concerns a lot about you.

In the end, they were different, but if there was one thing they were the same at is how they all were good for you, and especially, _to you_. 

  
You talked about how they are k-pop singers, and that there are _thirteen_ of them, to which you replied with _are they all hot like the three of you?_ and they said _yeah, they are_ and you know what? You’re actually going to start stanning this group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: the kanji on wonu’s arm means “piety”. and that’s so sexy.
> 
> HELLO THERE, WONWOO'S TATTOOS ARE HOT (god bless my friend who suggested to put woodz gun tattoo on wonwoo, like that's not the hottest tattoo i have ever seen in my life)
> 
> yes i drew a cute dick because i wans't about to go full out on a dick drawing. and trust me, you don't want to search frenum piercings on google, it will only show disgusting pictures :')
> 
> i just love how mingyu and chan bicker on this fic.
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed this. i have been working really hard on it, so i would appreciate if you leave a comment and/or a kudo (it motivates me to keep writing). don't feel pressured tho!
> 
> twitter: @wonuha

**Author's Note:**

> y'all are gonna pretend i don't suck at drawing men and coloring drawings okay.
> 
> this was originally only a straight foursome but as you can see that didn't work out :) i got so absorbed into the story i ended up writting gay shit. totally normal. and if you're wondering what kind of face mingyu makes when he's in bed, just watch his fancam of fear THAT SHIT IS UNHOLY
> 
> CAN WE TALK ABOUT LEE CHAN WITH A TONGUE PIERCING, BECAUSE I THINK IT SUITS HIM SO MUCH AND NOW I CAN'T STOP FREAKING OUT BYE
> 
> pls also notice how i don't describe the reader's intimate parts as "pink". i think this culture of pink holes only serves for people to think there is something wrong with their little flowers when they are different, which is totally not true. girls with vulvas, your tiny selfs are pretty in their own unique way!!
> 
> btw i'm uriel, pronouns she/her if anyone is wondering. my (new) twitter is @wonuha
> 
> leave a comment and kudo if you want to! i'd love to hear your opinion :) chapter two will be out soon


End file.
